


À chaque effort sa récompense

by Voracity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Difficult mourning, Gen, new life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: -Il va donc encore me falloir souffrir ?-Oui mon petit, mais rassure-toi, la félicité se rapproche.-Ah ! Si vous le dîtes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Une nouvelle fic... Bon, je sais que ce couple-là, vous en avez mangé (J'en suis moi-même fana, évidemment), alors je ne promets pas de différences avec les autres, mais bon...**
> 
> **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

C'était une petite ville sans histoire où un lycée y faisait toute sa réputation. Il était réputé non par son niveau scolaire -qui était plutôt élevé, quand même- mais par son mode de fonctionnement.

En effet, ce n'était pas un, mais quatre directeurs qui le géraient, secondés par sept sous-directeurs qui assuraient des cours de temps en temps, et qu'on surnommait _Shichibukaï_ (les sept corsaires).

En dehors de ça, c'était un lycée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Enfin, on se comprend.

Mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est plutôt une classe de S. Il y en avait trois dans cet établissement, mais une seule est notre sujet. La 1ère S2, dont le professeur principal était Mihawk, qui dispensait les mathématiques. C'était d'ailleurs la matière de cette heure-ci.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, déclara le prof.

À cela s'ensuivit le bruit habituel que ne peut s'empêcher une classe de faire lorsqu'elle prend siège.

-Je vous en avais déjà parlé, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève parmi nos rangs.

À ces côtés, un jeune brun au large sourire nerveux se tenait. Il semblait de moitié mal-à-l'aise. Son regard marron regardait chaque futur camarade, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur certains.

-Il se nomme Luffy D. Monkey et fera donc partie de vos rangs à partir de maintenant.

Puis, se tournant vers celui-ci, il lui assura que le délégué le prendra en charge et l'envoya prendre place auprès de la fenêtre où une crinière rouge était déjà installée.

-Bonjour ! Le salua-t-il joyeusement. Je suis Luffy, et toi ?

Son interlocuteur le scruta, étonné, avant d'étrécir ses yeux d'un air méprisant et de tourner la tête du côté opposé au nouveau. Ce dernier sortit ses affaires silencieusement, un peu refroidie par l'attitude de son voisin.

-Hey, petit ! Murmura la jeune fille devant lui.

Luffy nota son piercing sur sa joue droite et qu'elle avait l'air très gentille, sentiment renforcé par son grand sourire.

-Moi c'est Jewelry ! Poursuivit-elle. Te vexe pas de l'attitude de Kidd, c'est un abruti qui semble plus intelligent quand il la ferme que lorsqu'il l'ouvre !

-Bonney, salope, grinça l'insulté dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs.

Un éclat de rire, suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le prof, retentit, faisant se renfrogner le roux et sourire la rose. Car, oui, ses cheveux étaient roux.

Cette dernière se tourna de manière à pouvoir lui parler sans se faire prendre.

-Tu vois le mec au deuxième rang à deux place de la porte ? C'est lui le délégué. Il s'appelle Krapador.

Elle lui présenta ainsi tous ses dorénavant camarades d'une façon à ce qu'il puisse les reconnaître tout en lui laissant le loisir de se faire soi-même son opinion propre.

-Et, enfin, celui au fond là-bas, c'est Law Trafalgar.

Luffy risqua un œil en sa direction avant de regarder ailleurs alors que le jeune homme en question tournait la tête, le sourcils levés en une interrogation muette.

-Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui la prof d'art est absente. On a donc une heure de perm'.

Jewelry avait décidé de squatter l'amitié du plus petit et meublait toute la conversation, ce qui ne gênait pas son vis-à-vis qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

-Hey Jewelry !

-Whitey ! S'exclama la blonde en réponse.

Une jeune fille de haute taille et aux cheveux bleu pastel tendre sauta au cou de Bonney qui la serra à son tour.

-Whitey, je te présente Luffy, il est dans ma classe. Luffy, voici Whitey, c'est ma meilleure amie.

La « sorcière des glaces » lui adressa un grand sourire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être conquise par le regard pénétrant du jeune brun.

-Enchantée ! Tu es nouveau dans le coin ?

-Je viens d'arriver.

-Bienvenue à Grand Line ! L'une des plus grandes villes portuaires.

-Merci, sourit le plus jeune. J'espère y passer de bons moments.

Un voile de tristesse couvrit ses pupilles le temps d'un instant mais il partit bien vite, faisant douter les deux jeunes femmes sur ce qu'elles avaient vu.

-Hey, Law !

-Mmh ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers la rose, un air blasé sur le visage. Luffy loucha sur ses bras tatoués, tentant de s'imaginer la douleur ressentie. Mais les manches du sweat jaune reprirent leurs places.

-Tu restes avec nous, dis ?

-Euh... c'est que j'ai promis à...

-S'il-te plaît...

Elle lui lançait un regard de chien mouillé qui le fit soupirer.

-D'accord, grogna-t-il.

Il observa alors le gamin aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait auprès de ses amies.

-Oï, t'es qui, toi ?

La surprise fit se figer le questionné qui le fixa avec de grands yeux.

-Il s'appelle Luffy ! Tu dormais en maths, ou quoi ? Il est arrivé ce matin.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça, il affichait même un petit sourire, bien qu'indéfinissable.

C'est comme ça que Luffy s'entoura d'amis.


	2. Chapter 2

-Je suis rentré !

Il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre.

-Ça m'avait étonné, aussi, grogna le brun en ôtant ses chaussures.

Regardant sur la table de l'entrée, il avisa le post-it qui semblait lui être adressé et dont la lecture le conforta dans son idée : il allait passer la soirée seul. Pas grave, il en avait l'habitude, mais tout de même...

Il alla dans la cuisine préparer ce qui constituera son dîner pour ensuite le porter à sa chambre où il le mangera quand la faim réveillera son estomac. Avant que ce n'en soit le cas, il se plongea dans ses devoirs, plus pour s'occuper que par envie de briller.

_-Grand-frère !_

_-Vas-t'en Luffy ! Je m'occupe d'eux !_

_Non ! Il ne devait pas rester, lui non plus ! Mais c'était trop tard, il sentait des bras entourer son torse et le tirer loin de son frère qui était aux prises d'ennemis invisibles mais non inconnus. Il tendit son bras dans la direction de son aîné que l'obscurité engloutissait peu à peu._

_-Ace ! Non ! Reviens !_ Ace !

Son dernier cri le réveilla brutalement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Entourant la peluche en forme de renne chapeautée de ses bras, il y enfouit son visage et se tourna sur le flanc, du côté du mur. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer la lumière du salon en petite quantité, avant de se refermer. Quelqu'un était entré. Et ce quelqu'un s'assit au bord du lit.

-Luffy... murmura cette personne.

-Pardon grand-père, répondit l'appelé sur le même ton.

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, le rassura-t-il. J'étais en train de manger.

-Bon appétit.

-Luffy, soupira-t-il.

Il ne cherchait pas à l'enlacer. Il n'était pas très tactile et ne savait pas s'y prendre. Et Luffy en souffrait. En avait-il conscience ?

-Je vais te laisser... bonne nuit, souffla-t-il.

-Bonne nuit pépé, répondit le plus jeune, le dos toujours obstinément tourné.

Soupirant tristement, Monkey senior sortit de la chambre.

* * *

-T'as une sale tronche.

-Bonjour, fit-il en bâillant.

-Bonjour, t'as une sale tronche, répéta Jewelry.

-J'ai mal dormi, expliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-Ouais, enfin si tu continues, tu vas finir par concurrencer Law avec tes cernes !

-Mes cernes t'emmerdent, Jewel, rétorqua le concerné en arrivant.

-Je sais Law, je sais, fit-elle sur un ton léger.

Le jeune homme reprit sa conversation avec deux garçons de la classe d'à côté.

-Shachi et Penguin sont les meilleurs amis de Law, les présenta Jewelry.

Les concernés saluèrent Luffy sans s'arrêter dans leurs conversations, et il le leur rendit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier pour ressembler à un tel zombie ? Gare à toi, tu risques d'être aux goûts de Perona !

-Perona ? Releva le jeune homme.

-La fille du prof de maths. Elle est gothique et adore les zombies et tout ce qui s'y rapporte... Tu vois un peu le genre ?

-Ouais ouais...

Le prénom l'avait fait tiquer. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi.

-Tiens, regarde, c'est elle.

Jewelry désignait une fille de leur âge. Une gothique-lolita comme on s'en fait l'idée, avec des cheveux roses. Mais pas le même que Bonney.

Ça y est, il se rappelait.

-Tu es Luffy ? Demanda la gothique.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard sombre.

Elle le regarda attentivement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

-Rien à Zoro ?

-Rien à Zoro, acquiesça-t-il.

-C'est ton droit. Bonne journée !

La petite-amie de son ex-meilleur ami. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement vue, mais les photos où elle apparaissait -seule ou avec son copain- étaient légion dans le studio de l'adolescent.

-Tu la connaissais ? S'étonna son amie.

Il haussa les épaules et entra en classe. Histoire-Géographie. Robin Nico. La rumeur voudrait qu'elle soit avec Crocodile, l'un des sous-directeurs. Mais elle apprécierait aussi la compagnie de Franky, le prof de techno qui se prétend être un cyborg.

Mais la jeune femme avait imposé un plan de classe alphabétique et Luffy dut se trouver une place de libre, n'en ayant pas fait partie.

-La place est libre ? Tenta-t-il auprès du brun tatoué.

Celui-ci ôta ses affaires de la chaise et ne prononça pas un mot durant les deux heures de la page du livre qu'il n'avait pas apporté. Grandiose.

Tout en prenant note du cours, Luffy ne put empêcher son regard de glisser vers son voisin. C'est vrai qu'il arborait de nombreux cernes.

Law capta son regard et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Luffy passa son index sous ses propres yeux pour lui dessiner ses cernes. Un petit sourire lui répondit. Et leur conversation muette cessa.

Avant, peut-être, il l'aurait fait croulé sous un quintal de questions, s'en fit la remarque Luffy. Oui, mais c'était avant. Avant _ça_.

Avant que _Ace_...

-Luffy ? Le cours est fini, tu viens pas ? Le réveilla Bonney.

Un regard autour de lui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raté le dernier quart d'heure de cours, perdu dans ses pensées. Il jeta un regard coupable envers sa feuille de cours.

-Je te passerai le mien, si tu veux, lui proposa son amie d'un sourire.

-Merci.

Il lui adressa un vrai sourire. Un sourire d'avant, comme il savait le faire.

-Tu viens ? On va être à la bourre, sinon !

-On a quoi, là ?

-Bah...

-On a récré, alors vos gueules, grogna Kidd en passant près d'eux.

-Anglais, reprit son amie en fusillant le rouquin qui sortait, accompagné de Law. Et le prof saque durement.

-À ce point ?

-Il est un peu... tyrannique, mais il suffit qu'il t'ait à la bonne pour qu'il te foute la paix.

-Et... toi ?

-Je fais partie du spectacle, ricana-t-elle.

Autrement dit, ils s'entendaient guère.

-Allons-y, soupira Luffy.

Effectivement, avec Arlong, c'est blanc ou noir, oui ou non. Pas de gris ou de peut-être. C'était flippant, en fait.

Il fallut moins d'une demi-douzaine de minutes à Luffy pour être pris en grippe. Et se dire que si ils s'étaient connus _avant_ , ç'aurait été pire, n'était pas en sa faveur. Mais il s'en moquait. Il pouvait très bien s'en sortir, même si les notes d'anglais ne suivaient pas. Il y arrivera, il l'avait promis.

-Luffy, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure.

C'était marrant, quand même, ses fringues. Il pourrait être sur la plage qu'il ne manquerait que les lunettes de soleil et la planche de surf.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, acquiesça le professeur. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton professeur principal, mais... ton grand-père nous a briefé vite fait sur le motif de ton changement d'établissement. Je sais qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais si tu en as besoin, je peux t'écouter. J'suis passé par là, moi aussi. Au pire, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à remonter la pente...

Luffy le regarda d'un air vide.

-Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je m'intéresse à ça, et pourquoi j'me mêle pas de mes affaires, hein ? Mais ça se voit, gamin, j'ai connu cette situation, et c'est Rayleigh qui m'a fait sortir de mon état de chaussette.

En fait, il était plutôt sympa, ce prof. Alors Luffy lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se faire congédier, un mot d'excuse à la main à offrir au professeur Iceburg qui dispensait l'allemand. Il se retrouva seul durant ce cours, ses autres amis ayant dû prendre espagnol, sûrement... Ah non, Law était là, écoutant avec attention les deux garçons de ce matin qui s'étaient retournés pour se faire. Ça devait être un sujet très intéressant, car Law affichait un sourire en coin.

-Je peux encore te squatter ?

Il ne le regarda même pas, répondant au blond, lui haussant simplement les épaules.

Luffy trouvait que sa compagnie avait quelque chose d'agréable, tout de même : il n'était pas envahissant. Il ne lui posait pas de questions gênantes. Il ne lui parlait pas, en un sens. Et c'était assez agréable...

-Hey, psst ! Siffla-t-on à son encontre.

Une boulette de gomme rebondit sur son front, le confortant sur le fait que c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait. Risquant un œil en direction du lancer, il reconnut l'amie de Bonney.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

À son tour de hausser les épaules, avant de lui retourner la question.

Whitey était gentille, il va sans dire. Elle lui faisait penser à Vivi et à Nami par certains côtés. Mais pas tout le temps, heureusement. Car ces deux-là, il les a laissés derrière lui. Dans sa vie d'avant. _Elles_ n'ont plus aucune place dans sa vie d' _après_.

-Tu veux manger avec nous ? Proposa soudainement l'un des interlocuteurs de son voisin de cours.

-Pourquoi pas... hasarda-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il fallait répondre. Il ne connaissait pas les opinions de Jewelry sur eux, mais si elle les attendait pour manger, ou si elle préférait être avec sa meilleure amie.

-Ça te gêne pas Law, au moins ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, montrant qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Alors Shachi (ou était-ce Penguin ? Jewel n'avait pas été très clair) lui sourit et fit de même.


	3. Chapter 3

Allongé sur son lit, Luffy faisait tourner un chapeau dans ses mains. Ce couvre-chef avait beaucoup de signification à ses yeux. Il avait été un cadeau de la part d'un ami d'enfance. Cet ami qui fut aussi son professeur dans sa vie d' _avant_. C'était aussi une promesse entre eux, qu'ils se reverraient. C'était tant de choses... Des choses où Shanks n'était pas forcément mêlés.

-Luffy ? T'es là ?

-J'arrive, pépé.

Il laissa le chapeau de paille dans un coin de la chambre, sans pour autant y faire attention. Quand on doit recommencer de zéro... doit-on s'encombrer du passé et des souvenirs qu'il charriait ? Luffy avait fait son choix. Il ne comptait pas en changer.

-Tu as déjà mangé ?

-J't'attendais.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il par pure formalité.

Luffy haussa les épaules. Faim ? Oui, auparavant il avait reçu tous les termes désignant les morfales, allant des plus mignons aux plus insultants. Il y avait aussi les concours de bouffe avec son grand-père et ses frères. C'était agréable. Makino et Shanks, lors des (trop) nombreuses fêtes organisées.

-Jewelry m'a invité au ciné, ce samedi.

-Oh ?

Avisant l'air entendue de son grand-père, le jeune homme grogna.

-Moi, Whitey, Law et Shachi. Penguin avait à faire, développa-t-il.

-Je ne serai pas là ce week-end. Si vous voulez, allez dormir chez l'un ou l'autre, tu me préviens, ok ?

-Promis pépé.

Ce dernier était content. Si son petit-fils sortait avec des amis, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que Luffy sorte, tout de même.

-C'est bien.

* * *

-Ce film était génial ! S'exclama Jewel une fois sortis du cinéma.

-Moi aussi je veux être pirate ! Fit à son tour Shachi, un peu plus calme alors que la rose quand même.

Derrière eux, Law et Luffy traînaient, les mains dans les poches. Si le second possédait un sourire satisfait, le premier paraissait ennuyé.

-C'est dommage que Whitey ait pas pu venir... soupira la rose un peu plus calmée.

-Avec son angine, il vaut mieux pour elle de rester au chaud et au calme, expliqua Law.

-Law veut devenir médecin, gloussa la jeune fille à l'oreille de Luffy.

Celui-ci sourit en regardant le concerné qui écoutait alors son ami reparler du film et de certains passages en particulier.

-Et toi, continua-t-elle.

-Roi des pirates ! Ricana-t-il, toutes dents dehors.

Elle lui tapa gentiment le bras.

-Et, sérieusement ?

-Aucune idée, avoua-t-il franchement. Et de ton côté ?

-Je me verrais bien à la tête d'une ligne de restaurants célèbres, fit-elle rêveusement. D'ailleurs, on va manger ?

Sa proposition fut appréciée à sa juste valeur et l'après-midi se déroula sans trop de heurts.

-On se revoit lundi ? Les salua Jewel en les quittant.

Ne restait plus que Shachi et Luffy, Law ayant un impondérable.

-Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, Law et toi ?

-Nos mères se connaissent depuis le lycée... C'est un peu comme mon frère, même si il n'ira jamais te dire ça... Pourquoi, t'es intéressée ? Risqua-t-il en glissant un œil pour apercevoir sa réaction.

-Pas plus que ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est juste qu'il me fait penser à un ami.

-Alors, par habitude, tu cherches son amitié, je me trompe ?

-Tu as raison. Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

-Aucune idée. Seul l'avenir vous le dira. Mais y'a tout de même des risques de gâcher votre amitié.

-Avec Law ? Ou avec...?

-Les deux. Mais plus avec Law. On dirait pas comme ça, mais il préfère une vraie amitié à une répercussion de reflet.

-Ah. Je vais à droite.

-Et moi à gauche.

-On se revoit lundi, en allemand ? Demanda par politesse Luffy.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans cette habitation froide et dénuée de vie, et ce pour le reste du week-end. Le blues du dimanche en solitaire ? Il avait déjà donné, merci.

-En effet. Pense à ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Lui répondit le châtain en s'éloignant et en le saluant de la main.

-Pas de problème ! Lui assura-t-il.

Il partit à son tour, rejoindre cette bâtisse qui tenait un peu de la prison bien qu'elle n'avait de contraignant que son absence de vie active.

-Penser à ce que tu as dit, hein ? Grinça-t-il une fois la porte fermée. Mais j'ai déjà trop à penser, trop à oublier, trop à ressasser ! Si en plus... si en plus...

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol où il aurait pu éclater en larmes. Mais ces perles d'eau, il les a dépensé depuis longtemps, il se les réserve pour la nuit, dans son sommeil. Là où il peut retrouver ses frères aînés. Alors il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur ses jambes et d'attendre que la boule dans sa gorge perde de la taille. Elle ne disparaît pas, ces temps-ci. Pas grave, ça lui évite de dire trop de bêtises. Ça change un peu.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'où il ne sortirait que pour des raisons sanitaires. Et encore. Si il pouvait y rester plus longtemps que ça, ça ne le gênerait pas. Mais il devait s'accrocher. Pas que ce ne soit une promesse faite aux défunts, à son grand-père, ou autre. Ce n'était pas non plus une décision arrachée de force. Non. C'était juste les paroles de son pépé.

« En ce moment, Ace doit être en train de raconter à Sabo tout ce qui s'est passé depuis sa mort. Si tu pars les rejoindre, tu passeras ton temps à le couper et vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à raconter. »

C'était très bête, au fond. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient laisser à son frère une longueur d'avance. Il lui devait bien ça.

Pas de devoirs, la flemme d'apprendre les cours. Il était fatigué. Et si il était malade ? Non, il ne l'était jamais. Pas plus qu'Ace et Sabo. Ou Zoro et Sanji.

* * *

-Bonjour Luffy.

-B'jour m'sieur Rayleigh.

Depuis deux semaines maintenant, le jeune homme suivait la thérapie proposée par Arlong. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ça allait mieux. Ça soulageait. C'était l'important, non ?

-Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ton sommeil. As-tu des habitudes avant de te coucher ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Une peluche, ou un quelconque autre objet fétiche ?

Le brun tiqua un instant, ce que remarqua le psychologue. Mais il ne souhaita pas y répondre. Il le note. La question sera reposée. Elle, et quantité d'autres. Certes ils s'étaient assez bien entendus lors de la première séance. Mais la confiance ne s'était pas encore établie.

-Tournons-nous maintenant sur tes songes. Tu le sais peut-être, mais rêves et cauchemars sont des messages envoyés par le cerveau alors que celui-ci « enregistre » les données de la journée.

Un hochement affirmatif.

-As-tu un rêve récurrent ? Ou alors, un thème, un personnage, une... intrigue ?

Luffy eut un regard dans le vide. Il hésitait à en parler. Pouvait-il ? En avait-il le droit ?

Avisant l'expression de son patient, Rayleigh lâcha l'affaire. Une autre fois, peut-être ?


	4. Chapter 4

-Salut.

Law n'avait pas l'air plus réactif que ça. Il s'assit à la table à côté, mais paraissait l'esprit ailleurs. Hors du corps. Et loin. Très loin.

-Hé, Trafalgar ! L'apostropha Eustass.

Un doigts d'honneur fut sa récompense.

Luffy tenta de calmer le petit sourire monté à ses lèvres. Peine perdue. Le roux l'attrapa par le col, le décollant de quelques centimètres, et le secouant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, là, non ?!

Il posa ses mains sur celles l'étouffant.

-Lâche-moi.

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Mais elle reste audible.

Le sourire de Kidd s'agrandit. La plupart de ses victimes n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, se laissait faire, suppliait, gigotait. Mais pas lui. Lui, il avait un feu. Un sous une chape, mais un feu tout de même.

-Eustass. Tu le lâches.

-Alors, on se réveille Trafalgar ?

-Eustass.

Ils se défièrent du regard, Luffy toujours dans la poigne d'Eustass.

C'est à ce moment là que Bonney arriva et... asséna un pain aux trois gugusses, les envoyant à terre par surprise. Les dominant, main sur les hanches, elle les fusillait de ses yeux noisettes.

-Bonney, salope, grogna le roux en se frottant le crâne.

-Salut Jewel ! La salua Luffy en souriant.

-Salut vous deux, et je t'emmerde Kidd.

Ce dernier grommela avant de se carapater rejoindre une personne masquée.

-Ça lui arrive souvent d'agresser les gens sans raison ? Voulut savoir Luffy.

-Dès qu'une tête ne lui revient pas, expliqua la rose en les aidant à se relever.

-Il a sérieusement un grain, grommela Law.

-Sans blague.

Ils grognèrent encore un peu envers leur collègue avant de discuter de la semaine écoulée. Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à raconter, mais plutôt parce que ça meublait la conversation.

* * *

-Bonjour Law !

-Luffy... J'ignorais que tu venais à la bibliothèque...

-Je n'y vais pas souvent, c'est vrai, concéda-t-il, mais j'en connais l'existence. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Law ôta ses affaires de son air éternellement ennuyé.

-Tu peux le dire, aussi, si ça t'embête.

Il faillit rater le faible haussement d'épaules. Il se décida alors à obtempérer.

Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Law. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre qu'il soit là ou non.

Ça lui faisait mal, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi. Même si il ne comprenait pas.

La première raison lui était venu en même temps que sa conversation avec Shachi. Il voulait son amitié, Luffy. Il lui était tellement facile de se faire des amis, avant.

Ah oui, _avant_.

Peut-être que c'était ça qui posait problème ? Trop sûr de ses techniques, il avait peut-être trop changé pour qu'elles s'appliquent...

-Dis, Law...

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, Jewel et toi ?

-Elle me colle depuis l'an dernier.

Bon, au vu de l'expression utilisée et du ton, il la supportait plus qu'autre chose, on dirait...

-Vous avez pourtant l'air de vous apprécier...

Un nouvel haussement d'épaules.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à engager la conversation, Luffy laissa tomber et feuilleta un ouvrage qu'il avait attrapé sur l'étagère de mythologie, sans vraiment le lire.

Il lui suffisait de relever les yeux de quelques centimètres pour observer le visage concentré de Law, tout en donnant l'impression qu'il était absorbé par sa lecture.

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres remuant sans bruit, il notait sur un bloc-notes il-ne-savait-quoi, de manière peu appliquée. Quelques gribouillis et tâches d'encre égayaient la feuille à carreaux.

Ils passèrent l'heure ainsi, Luffy lisant quelques passage de l'Odyssée afin de faire bonne figure, avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du visage de son ami. Ami qui ne parut pas le relever, jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne croise le regard aussi cerné que blasé de l'objet de sa contemplation.

Oups. Grillé.

\- Faut dormir la nuit.

\- J'ai fait des cauchemars, grommela-t-il pour réponse.

Il ne mentait même pas, il n'avait pas fait de nuit complète depuis… Il ne comptait même plus, en fait. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de compter, en fait.

Son regard glissa sur les rayonnages désertés. C'est vrai qu'il était tôt, mais quand même !

\- Ah, on va avoir de la visite, commenta-t-il d'un ton absent.

En effet, la couleur de cheveux si unique de leur amie était visible un peu plus loin. Après, prétendre qu'elle était là pour eux… C'était peut-être… Ah bah non, c'était bien pour eux.

Law la fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle laissa tomber son sac sur la table, faisant ripper son stylo, rayant le bloc-notes d'un trait indélébile. Sympathique.

L'avait-elle remarqué ? Rien dans son comportement ne le faisait croire, en tout cas, car elle pépia très rapidement avec Luffy, se faisant réprimander par les documentalistes. Mais elle n'en avait cure, peu était capable de la faire cesser de parler !

Au moins, l'air fatigué et la lueur triste dans les yeux noirs de Luffy paraissait perdre en intensité. C'était l'effet Bonney. Elle savait faire passer les gens à autre chose, éclaircir leurs idées noires sans pour autant leur en faire sortir et pour un temps seulement. Mais au moins pensaient-ils à autre chose.

Alors Law ne dit finalement rien au sujet de sa feuille. Et puis, il n'avait pas été lui-même plus soigné, donc l'un dans l'autre… Mais il n'allait pas pour autant participer à leur conversation, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il avait un standing à maintenir. Une réputation. Un…

\- Bordel ! Jura-t-il.

Évidemment, c'était trop beau, le trait n'était qu'un début. Maintenant que ces deux abrutis s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient réussis à renverser une bouteille d'eau sur ses brouillons, d'un simple geste de bras trop larges.

Se moquant bien du regard sombre des documentalistes en leur direction. Vu comment c'était partit, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir revenir avant un moment… Génial.

\- Bon, vous me soûlez, on dégage, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

Luffy triturait son vieux chapeau de paille, l'air pensif.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il y avait des habitudes dont il ne pouvait se détacher. Et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Lorsqu'il pensait à _avant_ , ce chapeau avait une importance beaucoup trop grande.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un couvre-chef, un simple accessoire de mode, non ? Et dire qu'il s'était trouvée dans de situations aussi débiles que dangereuses juste pour ça…

Avec un sourire amer, Luffy secoua la tête en se rappelant son comportement _avant_.

Ce n'était il y a pas si longtemps que ça, quelques mois, tout au plus, et pourtant il n'avait sans doute plus grand-chose à voir avec sa version précédente… Comme elle-même était différente de celle du premier _avant_.

Parce qu'il y en eut deux, des _avant_. Et que les deux lui retirèrent un peu plus d'innocence, de pureté et d'insouciance. Il n'était plus un enfant depuis un moment, et il ne sera sans doute jamais un adulte. On ne peut pas en devenir un lorsqu'on est brisé comme un vieux vase.

Le chapeau fut projeté sans douceur, une fois de plus, le plus loin possible, s'élimant un peu plus dans le processus.

C'était pas une promesse débile qu'il voulait. C'était pas un vieux couvre-chef à moitié moisi qui l'intéressait !

Lui, ce qu'il voulait… ce qu'il voulait…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte alors qu'il se roulait en boule sur son lit.

Lorsque son grand-père passa devant sa chambre et l'entendit sangloter, un sourire triste lui vint.

Enfin.

Le deuil commençait à faire son travail.

* * *

Lorsque Luffy n'avait pas cours ou rendez-vous avec ses nouveaux amis, il… eh bien, en fait, il n'en savait trop rien.

Dans sa précédente ville -non, dans sa précédente vie- il était incollable de sa bande de potes, toujours fourrés ensembles, à écumer la ville de leurs plans foireux. Ils allaient dans la vieille salle d'arcade ou au skate-park. Et, sinon, il collait aux basques de ses frères, se fourrant dans de pires ennuis.

Une bonne ambiance régnait dans l'appartement de Monkey et même la voix puissante du commissaire Garp lorsqu'il leur remontait les bretelles ne parvenaient pas à entacher la bonne humeur générale.

Mais un deuil, non, deux, ça changeait tout.

C'est ce que tentait d'expliquer le psychologue aux deux derniers membres de cette famille disparate.

\- L'ordre des choses change, c'est normal. Vous ne devez pas vous en sentir coupable. Certes, vous continuerez de vivre et non eux, mais ce n'est pas votre faute.

Il était bien, ce psy. Il avait une voix puissante mais calme et posée. Il parvenait à se faire écouter sans hausser la voix.

C'était bien, finalement, que Arlong lui eut conseillé. Il tâchera de s'appliquer à son prochain devoir d'anglais pour le remercier.

Près de Luffy, son grand-père n'en menait pas large. La chaise dans laquelle il s'était glissé paraissait minuscule comparé à sa large carrure et il avait du mal à ne pas renifler depuis le début du speech, tordant vainement le rebord de son couvre-chef pour se donner une contenance. Il était l'adulte, s'il craquait…

\- Aussi, ne refoulez pas vos émotions. Il n'y a pas de hiérarchie dans le chagrin. Se laisser aller ne changera pas votre rapport de force, au contraire, ajouta Rayleigh en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il devait être télépathe, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Ou, plus rationnellement, il était habitué à gérer cette situation.

Et soudainement, sans crier gare, les vannes cédèrent et le fier policier se mit à pleurer comme un veau à côté de son petit-fils, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot hormis « tout est de ma faute ».

De l'avis de Rayleigh, ce fut sans doute la séance la plus productive du côté humain, et la plus coûteuse, côte mouchoir !


End file.
